A fuse as a device that serves to protect a circuit or system by blocking overcurrent is widely used in most circuits for circuit protection for preventing secondary damage such as or fire. In general, the fuse has its unique rated current capacity, and the rated current capacity is determined by a metal component constituting the fuse.
However, the fuse in the related art is fused by only transient surge current to interrupt current, so that a whole system can not be used until the fuse is replaced by interrupting the current. For example, if the overcurrent occurs in a battery system of an electric vehicle, and the fuse is fused, there is inconvenience that an automobile can not be used until the fuse is replaced at an auto shop. In addition, since one rated current capacity is determined for each fuse, it is impossible to limit the current at various levels according to the need of a user and a purpose or use of the system.
Therefore, there is a growing need for researching fuses that have various rated current capacities and can perform overcurrent interruption operations several times.